Lost Dragon Prophecy
by Pandora Destiny
Summary: Yvonne & Yvette are abandoned as babies, now they are again, by their dragons. They are seperated and lead seperate paths, only to have them collide again. In the library, they learn about their heritage, and a prophecy. But how does this relate to them?
1. Prologue: In The Forgotten Past

**Lost Dragon Prophecy~(Fairytail) Prologue: In The Forgotten Past**

**Author's Note:**Hello mina-san! One of the first stories on this account. Me and my friend were going to do one together but due to the fact that we had _**very**_, let me emphasise the _**very**_, different ideas. We're having different stories and a competition. Whoever gets the most reviews, wins. I hope you'll support me *bow*.

**Me:** I AM SOO GONNA WIN THIS WITH THE HELP OF MY TWO OCS'!

**Yvette:** *sweatdrop* ummm… you needn't shout y'know.

**Yvonne:** Victoria is very correct.

**Me:** *pout* This my first Fairytail fanfic and you ruined my mood.

**Yvette:** Um…What should we call you?

**Me:**Hmmm….. Pandora-chan, like my other OC's!

**Yvette:** *sigh* She's too hyper.

**Yvonne:***nodding* Yes, she is.

**Me:***whining* Wah! You guys are so mean! I just want to beat my friend *grins evilly*.

**Yvonne & Yvette:** *sweatdrop*

**Me:** Anyway… Disclaimer Alert! Fairytail does NOT belong to me it belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**Prologue: In The Forgotten Past…**

**Prophecy Of The Two Dragon Twins**

_There shall be twins in the future blessed with immense power._

_Many will sought after them, greedy for their magic._

_None will succeed in their quest for they are unreachable._

_They shall be raised the most powerful dragon opposites._

_Equally powerful, they shall never go against each other._

_However, the things that fate holds in stall of them are great, but terrible._

_They will lose many precious loved ones, but still they will not falter._

_If they are handled the wrong way, misfortune will be cast upon the world._

_If handled correctly, the world shall be saved from their wrath and other evils._

_Separated from their parents at birth, they are once again abandoned._

_This time, from their dragon follies._

_Now they will too be separated._

_Leading different paths until they meet again, when will this be?_

_What fate will befall these pitiful lost twins?_

**Normal P.O.V:**

"Sis! Come over here and look at this. I've never seen anything like it!" exclaimed a brunette with bright otherworldly glowing golden eyes. Her sister walked up to her and stared at what her twin sister was pointing at. She too had brown hair, only slightly darker, and the same eyes. Her eyes glowered as she studied the unknown object on the ground with mild fascination. A long golden chain was connected to what seemed to an object with a flat back and a curved, round surface. Unknown to the twins, It was a golden locket. They cautiously picked it up and examined it. One of them accidently dropped it and it fell to the ground, broken.

"Look what you've done! Now we'll never be able to ask Lumiere and Noir about what that was!" the other cried in frustration towards her twin.

"S-sorry." stuttered the other girl sheepishly to her sister. Her sister sighed.

"Well, I guess we could pick up the pieces and bring them back to question them. Maybe we could even fix it." Her sister said, clearly upset that this had to happen.

"Sorry." the other girl repeated in a whisper. Her sister sighed, but smiled.

"Geez. You can be so clumsy sometimes." she told the other girl. Her sister brightened up and ran to hug her with relief that her sister wasn't mad at her. Her sister dodged her act of kindness. She ended up running past her and skidded to a halt 3 meters away. She looked up at the other girl in surprise, her reaction was unexpected.

"However," the other girl began. She gulped. She knew it was too good to be true. Knowing her sister, there would always be a catch in whenever she forgave someone too easily. "You have to pick up the pieces and bring them back." her sister finished, smirking throughout the speech. She sighed. It was one of relief and annoyance. She was annoyed at having to pick up all the pieces all by herself, but relieved that her task wasn't as bad as it was the other times this happened. She quickly picked up all the pieces and piled them on her dress's skirt.

"Well then, shall we get going?" her sister asked. She started leading the way before receiving an answer.

**Arriving At Destination:**

"We're back! Lumiere, Noir!" shouted the girl leading to the two dragons. They were the dragons who represented light and darkness. They were the ones entrusted with the important task of taking care of the two twins. Of course they were no ordinary twins, but the two girls did not know. Lumiere sighed.

"Yvette, you bullied Yvonne again." she said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"No I didn't." said Yvette stubbornly, standing firmly on the ground, arms crossed with a matching pout.

"I know because you always bully her and she hasn't arrived yet." just as Lumiere finished her sentence, the said girl came trudging out of the forest and into the clearing, clutching her dress carefully, making sure that the contents wouldn't spill.

"Speak of the devil." Noir said, amusement detected in his voice from watching the young human girl struggle. Lumiere glared at him.

"Noir, you should know better than that. You are no longer a child." scolded Lumiere, shaking her head once again. Noir rolled his eyes.

"Seriously." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" questioned Lumiere in her don't-say-it-if-it's-something-I-don't-want-to-hear voice.

"Nothing." Noir said, too quickly for his own liking. Yvette glared at Lumiere.

"Stop bullying him already!" she told the dragon. Lumiere shook her head in disgust.

"She has already inherited his idiocy!" she muttered quietly. Then, turning to Noir she said, "You better not be teaching her the wrong things!"

"Of course not!" snorted the other dragon. He then faced Yvette and spoke to her proudly.

"You have learned well, girl. You have pleased me very much." he told her. Yvette beamed at the black dragon. They stayed in that position for a few seconds, Lumiere shook her head in annoyance the entire time. She then turned to Yvonne who was on the ground carefully taking out the contents. Lumiere looked at her with mild curiosity. She had always been fond of the girl, just as Noir was as font as his pupil. Yvonne was a natural at performing all the light dragonslayer magic. Her sister was the same, just at performing dark dragonslayer magic.

"What have you got there, Yvonne?" Lumiere asked the girl softly. Yvonne looked up, showing some slight surprise on her young face to the dragon. Lumiere could tell she was going to grow up to be a pretty young lady. Yvonne smiled warmly. She held up the three pieces of the object, the golden chain and the broken golden locket. Lumiere froze. She had recognized that locket it had belonged to…

"Is something wrong, Lumiere?" asked the puzzled Yvonne. Lumiere shook her head and smiled.

"No, no. Nothings wrong darling. Do you recall there being a picture in that?" Lumiere asked her. Yvonne began to shake her head, suddenly, she stopped.

"Wait. I think I recall there being something in there…" Yvonne trailed off. Suddenly, she was deep in thought, trying to remember this morning's event.

"Lumiere! Stop it! You're turning my sister into a braniac!" whined Yvette. She grabbed Yvonne's shoulder and shoved her behind her protectively. Yvonne, shocked out of her thoughts, panicked a little. During her little panic, the two pieces of the locket fell out of her hand, leaving only the golden chain in her grasp. The two released pieces ended up in front of the two dragons, the pictures that were ripped but still contained inside the two separate lockets now visible. This shocked the two dragons. Inside the pictures was a smiling dark brunette with light chestnut eyes. She was dressed in fine yellow and brown clothing, showing her high born status. She was sitting on a chair and was carrying a baby who showed very similar resemblance to the one held by the man standing beside her. The man had dirty blonde with light blue eyes, he wore black and blue, the blue brought out the colour of his eyes more. He too was smiling as though he was the happiest man alive. The two dragons locked eyes and nodded. Noir quickly conjured up some magic and changed the two pictures. One with him and Yvette and the other one consisted of Lumiere with Yvonne. Soon, the two dragons started to feign sadness, though some of it was real. Lumiere sighed.

"Well. It seems like the surprise was ruined." she said sadly. The two girls looked up with confusion.

"What surprise?" they asked in unision.

"Your birthday surprise." said Noir, suddenly butting in. Lumiere was annoyed but didn't show it.

"Our birthday surprise?" they asked curiously, but expectantly.

"That's right. Your birthdays are on August the 8th."Lumiere told them. The two of them took deep breaths. They had never known the date of their birthday. Yvette's bubble was the first to burst.

"August the 8th? Double eights? Aren't we lucky Yvonne? Eight's our lucky number!" exclaimed Yvette excitedly to Yvonne. Yvonne nodded slightly. She was at a lost for words. But, she was suspicious. Isn't their birthday still a few weeks away? Why did they only tell them now? Why not sooner? There were many questions swarming in her mind. Then something hit her (not literally XD).

"I'm sorry!" apologised Yvonne suddenly. The two dragons looked at her in surprise in her sudden outburst.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Lumiere, Yvonne looked at her feet, guiltiness spreading throughout her body.

"Well, um…" she mumbled.

"Well?" questioned Noir.

"Uh… I was the one who _accidentally _broke it." She told them. Lumiere chuckled softly, surprising Yvonne.

"Don't worry, Yvonne, I still have a gold chain. We can thread it into the one half so both of you can one for yourself." Lumiere explained. Yvonne nodded gratefully, relief showing on her pale face. Then she looked up, working one of her questions into action.

"But isn't our birthday still a few weeks away?" she asked. The two dragons froze. Noir quickly came with an excuse.

"Well, we decided to give you two early birthday presents in case something happened to us." Noir told her. Yvonne nodded in understanding. Lumiere glanced at Noir.

_I guess even idiots can sometimes be useful._ Lumiere thought quietly.

"Well then, it's getting dark so I suggest going back to the cave." declared Lumiere. Noir nodded in agreement while the twins yawned their agreement. They left the clearing and went back to their cave. Little did they know what was going to happen the next morning and how right Noir actually was…

**The Next Morning:**

They twins woke up reluctantly, only to find themselves lying on the cold ground, their dragons nowhere to be found. They started to panic and searched the surrounding area for any sign of the two missing dragons. They returned to the cave at midday in tears with no clue where their dragons went. Their sobs went unheard. They only things left of the dragons were the broken lockets lying on a rock inside the cave next to them…

**Me:** So…how was it? Did you like it? It's very different from the others I've written. My first Fairytail fanfic as well! I hope you'll review. It'll help me win the competition against my friend!

**Victoria:** Noir… Lumiere…

**Me:** Don't worry about her. She hasn't got over the incident regarding the two dragons. Sorry

**Maria:***snort* You don't understand how we feel. You can't say anything

**Me:** True…Anyway, I want to give you a translation for some odd reason.

**-Lumiere:** Light

**-Noir:** Dark

They match don't they? Remember to review, I don't want my friend to beat me *wink*.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Lost Dragon Prophecy~(Fairytail) Chapter 1: A New Life**

**Author's Note:** Wah! I feel so sad! My friend doesn't want to do the competition with me anymore. And I was looking so forward to it too… If you give me reviews, please be good ones, or else you'll make my mood worse. And I'll personally come to your house later tonight and kill you (jks), but really. I was tempted to kill a couple of people today.

**Me:** *emo corner* *doodling on the floor* my friend is so mean…

**Yvette:** *sweatdrop* I don't think we should disturb her.

**Yvonne:** Mhmm. She's in a bad mood.

**Me:** *turns around with murderous aura* Who's in a bad mood?

**Yvette:** Nobody *sweatdrop*

**Me:** Kay…

**Yvette:** *sigh* Lucky?

**Yvonne:** Very.

**Me:** Just do the disclaimer already.

**Yvonne & Yvette:** *sweatdrop* Kay. Hiro Mashima owns Fairytail, not Pandora-chan

**Me:** *smile* You guys called me Pandora-chan! Way to lighten up my mood! *happy atmosphere*

**Chapter 1: Separation…**

**Prophecy Of The Two Dragon Twins**

_There shall be twins in the future blessed with immense power._

_Many will sought after them, greedy for their magic._

_None will succeed in their quest for they are unreachable._

_They shall be raised the most powerful dragon opposites._

_Equally powerful, they shall never go against each other._

_However, the things that fate holds in stall of them are great, but terrible._

_They will lose many precious loved ones, but still they will not falter._

_If they are handled the wrong way, misfortune will be cast upon the world._

_If handled correctly, the world shall be saved from their wrath and other evils._

_Separated from their parents at birth, they are once again abandoned._

_This time, from their dragon follies._

_Now they will too be separated._

_Leading different paths until they meet again, when will this be?_

_What fate will befall these pitiful lost twins?_

**Yvette P.O.V:**

I woke up with a start.

_That dream again…_

I sighed. The last time I had that dream was a few years ago. I lifted my hand to wipe the sweat that had gathered on my forehead.

_Just who is that girl? It seems like she's someone important to me but I can't remember her at all._

My brows furrowed from the thought. I sighed again frustration because I couldn't remember the girl. I glanced at the alarm on my bedside table. _5:30_. I still had sometime to spare before leaving to the guild. I sat up, got out of bed and shuffled to the mirror. I gazed upon it and saw a brunette with pale skin and golden eyes staring back at me.

_Now that I think about it, didn't that girl look like me?_

I shook my head, refusing to let myself ponder on that dream for too long. I snatched up a brush and began to brush my messy bedhead. After that, I opened my closet to decide my outfit for today. I looked at them all. Nothing really caught my eye or stood out, so I just shrugged and pulled out a sleeveless black dress which ended at mid-thigh, a black leather jacket and a pair of knee-high, three inch heel black leather boots. I went over to the mirror to check out my outfit and pursed my lips.

_Something's missing._

I got my accessory box out and selected two long black silk ribbons and braided into my hair. I went back to the mirror and looked at my reflection again, this time smiling in satisfaction.

"_Meow_" mewed a soft cat voice. I turned around and found my black striped tabby cat rubbing against my leg. I smiled and picked her up. I scratched the back of her neck which made her purr.

"Sorry Jinx. I have to go out today. I promise I'll spend some more time with you later." I cooed. Jinx looked up at me with lonely green eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go." I told her sadly. I put her down, grabbed my handbag and proceeded to leave.

"Be a good girl while I'm away!" I told her before locking the door to the house.

I walked swiftly and quietly through the crowd of people leaving to go to work or shopping. I dodged a couple of kids who ran past and greeted me . I smiled and continued on my way. Many people who recognised me shouted greetings and I replied with a smile.

_If only they knew what my job was._

I continued walking until I got to a secluded part of town where _that_ person was waiting in his usual spot.

"Hey." I said coldly, no traces of the cheerfulness and girlishness from earlier. The man pouted in a childish manner.

"Geez Yvette. I watched you make your way here and you were so nice to everyone. Why do I get the cold shoulder? I wonder what would happen if they knew what you were really like?" he said in his childish voice. I rolled my eyes. Then I realised what his words meant…

"Wait! YOU WERE STALKING ME!" I shouted, trying to suppress the blush that started to creep onto my face.

"Hush, hush. Don't speak so loud, you'll draw an audience." He told me. I lowered my voice.

"You're so dead." I hissed.

"…" was his reply. He scratched the back of his head with his left hand, his right hand in his jean pockets.

"Ahahaha…" he awkwardly laughed, focusing his attention everywhere except for me. I glanced at my watch and my eyes widened in surprise. I clutched the man's arm and dragged him to our guild's base on land. We were able to arrive just on time. The man was huffing and puffing, sweat covering his body.

"G-Good th-thing w-we m-made it o-on t-t-time." He huffed, still trying to catch his breath. Me on the other hand, didn't even break a sweat.

_Well, I have been through a lot of training based on my endurance, speed and stamina when I was younger._

"Steve. If you ever make me late, I swear I will rip your head off and pull your eyes out of its sockets." I threatened. Steve sweat dropped.

I left to go to the master's office. After all, I am sub-master when most of the group is away. You would have to leave someone behind to look after the rest of the members.

When I opened the door to the room, there was a surprise waiting for me. When I opened the door, there sitting in the chair was the master of the guild. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't expect them to be back so early.

"Master your back already?" I said calmly after regaining my composure. Then I realised that what I said came out sounding like a question. I let my fringe cover my blushing face.

"Yvette. I've got a mission for you." He said, ignoring what I said earlier.

"What's the mission?" I asked him, slightly curious.

"I want you to infiltrate Fairy Tail and collect some information on its members." I informed me. My eyebrows arched.

"You want me to infiltrate Fairy tail?"

"Yes." he confirmed. I knew I should do whatever the master of the guild commanded me to do since he was a scary person, but for once, curiosity won.

"Why would you want me to do that?" I asked, regretting the fact that I even dared to question him right after.

_Damn it! Me and my loud mouth._

Lucky for me, he made an exception and gave me a brief explanation about this action.

"They are going to hold their S-class wizard trial soon and we're going to fight them on Tenrouji Island. If possible, try to impress them with your powers as much as possible and get yourself a place as a candidate." he explained.

"So Grimoire Hearts are going to fight Fairy Tail."

"Yes."

"Master Hades, are you sure? They're the most powerful legal guild in Fiore."

"Yvette! You will do as you're told. Do not ask any questions. Have you forgotten who saved you from death's door?" he roared, finally fed up with all the questions. I clenched my hands into fists and gritted my teeth.

_Of course I haven't! Do you really think that I can forget that you were the one who saved me? You're going to make me remember for as long as you live._

"No." I said in a little voice, barely audible. In that voice, there was a lot of malice and hatred, but most of all, sorrow and loneliness. Master Hades sat back down after his sudden rage.

"Just go and start your mission." He said. I nodded and silently left the room.

**Me:** It's short. Ha, ha, ha.

**Yvonne:** Uh… I don't think that's a laughing matter.

**Me:** Hmmm. I guess you're right.

**Yvette:** How come Yvonne hasn't made an appearance yet?

**Me:** Don't worry, she'll appear soon *cackling with laughter*

**Yvonne & Yvette:** *sweatdrop*


End file.
